


By the Light of the Moon

by hootowl



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Short, greek mythology kind of, i wish my muse would finish a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootowl/pseuds/hootowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in darkness, eyes watch events unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the fairytale/myth challenge at meijitales.com...three years late. Of course, this has also floated in the cloud for about a year and a half. Based on the Greek myth Endymion.

            At first he just thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. By the nature of his job, he worked alone. He occasionally met others like him that whispered about eyes following them. He had brushed it off as nerves then—or paranoia—but now he could feel them. Eyes that seemed to follow him no matter where he went. The hair on the back of his neck would rise and all the muscles in his body would tense, all his senses would scream of another's presence. Some men broke under the strain, unable to deal with the ever watchful presence. Many thought it was Death haunting their steps, waiting to pass judgment on the deeds they did under cover of darkness. But he could sense nothing but curiosity in the gaze. On occasion, when all was still, he would glance around for the night-watcher but he was always alone with just the moon as company.

            He grew accustomed to the night-watcher's gaze, a silent friend during the long dark hours of the night. He spent time slipping in and out of shadows, stalking others who moved in the night and keeping watchful eye on his prey. He preferred moonless nights to carry out his orders and as time passed, fear of his skill grew among men. It was the night he'd killed someone in the full light of the moon that he realized the night-watcher was real. The horror, revulsion, and fear still left a bitter taste in his mouth and for weeks he truly was alone at night. He was a phantom that ruled the night. Both sides feared him, or rather, feared what he was capable of accomplishing. Without the night-watcher, he'd grown careless.

            “You really do make it rain blood.”

            The words startled him. They were the first words calmly spoken to him in the darkness of night. For a wild moment he thought the night-watcher was back. That she had revealed herself at last—for it could only be a woman—and his heart could start beating again. He would find himself again. He could seek redemption for his crimes. But then it was over and Tomoe was dead at the blade of his own katana. For a second time, he broke.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He watched the sun flair one last time before it surrendered to the night, sinking below the horizon and letting velvet darkness settle over the land. Another day gone. Another night with just the company of the moon. He shifted, stepping away from the deeper shadows of the alley to get a clearer view of the eastern horizon. He permitted a soft sigh to pass his lips. There was no sign of it yet. Perhaps it'd be a few hours. His hand fell to the hilt of the katana at his waist and his expression froze. There were things he needed to do. She would have to wait. The darkness would hide some of his sins for a time. The weight of his deeds had grown heavy, but the war couldn't last much longer. Both sides were nearly out of men. Now it was mostly left to the assassins. His jaw firmed. It was almost over and, when it was, he'd gladly pay his pound of flesh. He melted into the shadows.

            The moon was high when he finally knelt by a slow moving stream, washing blood from his hands. There was nothing he could do about the blood staining his clothes, they would have to wait until he returned to the inn and he had several hours until he had to report. Hours he'd spend trying to still the sickening lurch of his stomach and don the emotionless mask for which he was known. They'd be shocked to learn he spent most nights after his kills emptying his stomach in back alleys and wiping tears from his face.

            “I thought I'd find you here.”

            The words did not startle him this time. He'd been half expecting her presence. She stood just behind him and to the left, a smile on her lips when he turned to look at her. He felt the familiar unidentifiable lurch of his emotions when he met her eyes, so different yet so alike Tomoe's. “Hello, Kaoru-dono.”

            Blue eyes swept over his body, taking in his bloodied clothes. Her lips tightened and she looked away. “Are you injured?”

            Kenshin took a step toward her, surprised and hurt when she stepped away. “Kaoru-dono.”

            Her eyes flashed to him. “Are you hurt, Kenshin?”

            “I am uninjured.”

            She stared a moment longer, studying the way his hair fell into his eyes and hid his expression. Finally, she nodded. “Good.”

            She turned away and Kenshin felt panic bubble up. Desperation welling up, spilling out in a rush of words. “I'm leaving the war.”

            Kaoru hesitated, blue eyes darting over her shoulder to look at him. “What?”

            Once he started, he found it easier to continue. “It's almost over. I'm not needed any more.”

            “Where will you go?”

            He'd spent many days thinking about it. Once there was a decisive victory, he would leave his sword. She stared at him as if she were weighing his soul. Kenshin looked away, shifting uncomfortably. “I have to atone.”

            She grunted, but it was neither an agreement nor a disagreement. “For what?”

            “For the lives I've taken. For the innocent—”

            A snort interrupted him and he looked up to see her arms fold across her chest and a frown mar her face. “Will the others?”

            “Others?”

            She waved a hand impatiently. “Soldiers. Hitokiri. All of them.”

            Kenshin hesitated, confused. “I—I don't know. I've taken so many innocent lives—”

            Once again she interrupted him. “Were these children? Old men and women? People not fighting?”

            “No—”

            She glared. “There are no innocents.”

            She was angry—he could see that plainly—but he was at a loss of what inspired her ire. Her head jerked and black hair fell smoothly down her back, moonlight reflecting in a blue-black sheen. Her expression twisted in tormented agony, and she gestured sharply, the sleeves of her kimono swaying with the movement. “I have seen much under the night sky, Kenshin. You are not the only one to shed blood and many of the others have lost themselves to the bloodlust. They show no remorse. Life does not matter to them—others or their own. They are monsters. If you must atone, do so with the knowledge that you're still human. You're still _Kenshin_.”

            She paused and this time she moved closer, the silk of her kimono rustling gently. Her hands lifted as if she were going to lay them on his arms and he nearly shied away. Blood and death hung on him like a shroud. Determination set her jaw and her hands closed around his biceps. “You, Kenshin, have fought to help those weaker than yourself. The war is almost over, but change will not happen overnight. The people will still need protection.”

            Her hand moved from his arm to cup his left cheek, tenderly stroking her thumb over the scar. Kenshin’s breath caught and he stared at her. She smiled sadly and stilled, meeting his stunned gaze. “Where you go, I will follow. I promise. You won’t be alone anymore.”

            Kenshin swallowed thickly, lifting a hand—hesitating only a moment—and covering hers as it rested against his cheek. “Kaoru-dono…”

            She smiled, her thumb brushing away a tear that slipped down his cheek. She rose up on her toes, pressing her lips against his brow in a soft kiss, sighing quietly, “I love you.”


End file.
